High bandwidth in-house or in-building data networks may be achieved by installing Ethernet cables or optical fibers for transporting data.
Because of (safety) regulation and electro-magnetic interference Ethernet cables are not allowed to be installed along electrical wires, although the tubing of the electrical wires may have enough space for additional cables. Disadvantageously this means that separate tubing is to be installed for the Ethernet cables if such network were to be installed fixed and out-of-view. Furthermore, connecting an Ethernet cable to an Ethernet wall socket is difficult and time consuming as it requires special skills and equipment.
Optical fibers do not suffer from electro-magnetic interference and may be installed within the same tubing as the electrical wires. As with Ethernet cables, connecting an optical fiber to an optical wall socket is difficult as it requires special skills and equipment. Glass optical fibers are particularly difficult to install as they are difficult to cut and connect, and one has to be careful not to damage the end of the fiber.
Compared to wired data networks, wireless network alternatives are considered less favorable as wireless signals are more susceptible to interference from other signal sources and generally have a lower and less reliable bandwidth.
There is a need for a solution enabling installation of in-house or in-building high bandwidth data networks more easily.